Since the beginning of golf in the 1400""s, Golf club manufacturers say there is a Sweet Spot and Center Of Gravity on clubheads that has been understood, assumed and accepted by all golfers, but why haven""t they told us golfers where that Sweet Spot is designed for, to hit a ball off the Ground or perched on a Tee? Wherein this disclosure unveils and tells golfers how this is to be accomplished.
Golf club manufacturers and golfers have been trying, but unable to solve golfs 600 year old riddle of hook and slice, wherein they lay awake at night trying to figure out how to hit a golf ball straight . . . until now.
A Golf Club, Golfclub, Club, or Clubhead, is considered complete with all of its components, Grip, Shaft and Head. A Club head is a component part of a Golfclub.
The past recorded knowledge and recognition of a clubhead having a center of percussion, otherwise known as a Sweet Spot, and a Center Of Gravity will be proven to be not applicable because it does not take into consideration the shaft and the grip, which is antiquated, and circumvented by this patent, which divulges the existence of a Golf clubhead Sweet Line containing two main points at which to strike a ball, or Two Sweet Spots, and its associated derivatives, found by the use of a balance plane.
There are four basic categories to improve playing golf, the golfer, their equipment, technique and prayer. Their search for the correct equipment, or the ultimate golf club, is like looking for the needle in the haystack, or that one Sweet Spot on a clubhead with which to hit the ball. In the past, there has been no correct method of finding, understanding or knowing how to use this Sweet Spot on a golf club, until now.
The Golf club strikes a ball at a master reference point called the Ball Impact Point, which can be a variable dependant upon the club design or use, and in regards to basically two ball height positions, being a ball on the ground and/or a ball on a tee.
A golf clubhead is like a wrecking ball which has a cable or chain that controls three basic parameters, speed, power and direction, with the wrecking ball doing all of the work. A clubhead does more, it controls loft, tilt, ball spin, direction, control, etc. The clubhead works in conjunction with the shaft whereas the wrecking ball is independent of the cable or chain. A golf clubhead is similar to an airplane. During landing the airplane wings must always be parallel to the ground. Likewise a golf clubhead must be in the specific design position.
A golf club is similar to a humans leg, the Grip vs. Thigh, Shaft vs. Calf, and the Clubhead vs. Foot, whose clubhead comparison consists of a Toe, Heel and Sole. If a foot is not soled properly it will affect ones ability to walk, likewise if the clubhead is not soled properly, a change will occur altering the characteristics of the clubhead, as this disclosure will explain. Likewise, a clubhead is also comparable to a barbell that has a Sweet Spot and a Center Of Gravity, wherein if one end of the barbell is lifted higher than the other end, the sweet spot and center of gravity changes. Therefore, if the clubhead Toe or Heel goes up, it alters the soling and moves that now questionable sweet spot one way or the other, causing miss hits.
All golf clubs to date have round bases to accommodate the majority of golfers lie angles.
Forward Press, or Positive Press, is the tilt of the shaft positioning leaning towards the target or hole, normally from center body, allowing the shaft to be more in line with the golfers forward arm. Forward Press keeps the forward wrist straight which can be adapted to specific golf clubs to create a Press Rhythm resulting in similar setup and use that provides optimum power, control and direction between all clubs. Reverse Press or Negative Press is the movement or the tilt of the shaft away from the target. Press Deviation is more detrimental to the golfer than Lie Angle Deviation. Press is measured in inches, mm or degrees.
Hooding is the instability of the clubhead causing it to wobble, flounder or flop over, resulting in the opening or closing of the clubhead face, when it is not in its designated position or limits that are designed basically for lie or press angles. Hooding affects are related to the soling of that clubhead, which is more prolifically felt when soled on a smooth flat surface, compared to being on a rug or grass. All clubheads produced have curved or arced bases with a soled radius, like a seesaw or rocking chair, to generically fit every golfer, that gives the illusion of identical soling, whereby changing the sweet spot location, without necessarily Hooding. Hood design in clubheads will alert the golfer that a parameter change exists, that will alter the ball striking characteristics of the clubhead, so that he may make necessary adjustments. This patent is also applicable to all clubhead bases that are of such a curved nature or otherwise, that can incorporate an Automatic Hood feature.
This inventor has established Three Triangles in golf, the Stance Triangle, the Alignment Triangle, and the Club Triangle, that can affect the Sweet Line and dependency upon the Ball Impact Point.
These triangles are generally applicable in life and sports, such as baseball, golf, bowling i.e.
The Stance Triangle requires the ball, golf club and player be in a referenced and repeatable position. This triangle is derived from three points, the Ball Impact Point, the positioning of the grip top with the players hand or Press, and the distance from the players forward foot tip to the imaginary ball traveling line called the Foot distance. The perpendicular distance from the tip of the forward foot to a projected clubhead face line is called the Ball distance. Each individual club has its own characteristics that the golfer must adapt in his Stance Triangle for that club, requiring reproducibility each time that club is used, otherwise the Sweet Line changes. This triangle will always remain the same when the ball, and the golfers feet are on the same plane, but, If they are on different planes, then the Stance Triangle must change.
The Alignment Triangle requires the ball, golf club and player in position. This triangle is derived from three points, the Ball Impact Point, the Foot distance and the positioning of the bridge of the golfers nose. This triangle is used to align the clubhead and Ball Impact Point in relationship to the target.
The Club Triangle is derived by three dimensions, length and two plumb bob measurements, when the clubhead is in its intended position. The length of the club is normally measured along the shaft centerline from the grip top to a point on the ground with the golfclub in its"" intented use position. The length of the club should be measured from the top of the grip to the clubhead base, vertically below the intended clubhead impact point, in consideration to the correct golf club intended use. A plumb bob hanging from grip, creates two distances, one from the imaginary ball line, and the other from the club head face line. These triangular methods are used in conjunction with the golfers Stance Triangle, and applicable to the manufacture of custom clubs, club duplication, and to verify club parameters if it is suspected of being damaged, or otherwise. The clubhead soling is extremely important and will be analyzed and discussed later.
Iron Head face heights vary, by peaking adjacent to the toe, being angularly and diminishing in height, being flat or somewhat curved, and terminating at the heel or shaft. Whereas Wood Head tops are curved horizontally and peak near the toe or at the center above the head Sweet Spot. Both will be shown to be substantially improved.
Impact areas on Iron Head faces are flat, whereas Wood faces incorporate a curved horizontal face bulge and vertical face roll, having both identified with Sweet Spot markings. External to the impact areas, Woods and Iron Heads sometimes have alignment markings, referenced to the Head Center Of Percussion Sweet Spot or Center Of Gravity, which have been designed without taking into consideration the Grip and Shaft components, wherein, this patent does take into consideration these components.
Golf club shaft mounting into the head heel has moved from basically in line with the face, to ahead of the face towards the hole called Offset, wherein presented is the movement back, called Centerset, or having the shaft centerline referenced to the Two Sweet Spots, or opposite the head center.
Presented are the four states that an object resides in, Static State, Dynamic State, Dynamic Impact State and Dynamic Impact Aftermath State.
In a Static State, any instrument, including a baseball bat, golf club or Head component, having no motion, and not subjected to external forces, are only affected by gravity. In this state, all objects, Symmetrical and Nonsymmetrical have a Center of Gravity. This patent is in agreement, that on all Heads, without their shaft and components, and in their Static State, have a Center of Gravity from where a Sweet Spot can be deduced and identified. That a Head, Center Of Gravity and Sweet Spot is one thing, but components must be added to the Head to make a golf club, resulting in the golf clubs own Center of Gravity that is now in free space, caused by related club planes, axes and weighting, that must be taken into consideration to understand the design of the Two Sweet Spots, by its derivation and derivatives.
A Dynamic State is created when that instrument is subjected to external forces that causes it to move and defy gravity, as in the case of a complete golf club with all of its components being swung, that now takes into account Center Of Mass, Swing Plane and centrifugal forces. Thus, the past terminology relating to center of gravity will be replaced by Center Of Mass.
A Dynamic Impact State is created when that instrument or golf club in the Dynamic state strikes or hits an object in a Static or Dynamic State, such as a ball, that can be measured during contact, or dwell time, on both the instrument and struck object. When a Nonsymmetrical instrument, such as a golf club, is used in a Dynamic Impact State, gravitational forces are overcome and become virtually insignificant resulting in new phenomena and terminology, as will be described and discussed in this disclosure.
A Dynamic Impact Aftermath State occurs to both the instrument and struck object after contact is completed.
The Clubhead Swing Plane has been extremely skewed on past clubheads, that will be shown to have a prolific improvement.
A player swinging any instrument, whether a baseball bat or golf club, creates an extension of the Swing Plane with his arms and body, somewhat controlling any miss hits to an object by the gripping power with his hands, but the instrument is still the prime controlling factor in the Dynamic Impact State, with the clubhead being paramount as the striking force.
Many years ago rifles had no gun sights for alignment purposes, but today all rifles, pistols and derringers have two gun sights that can also be adjusted to distance targets, so why not a golf club having Target Lines for alignment, and Two Sweet Spots to coincide to the two ball height distances, from the Ground or off a Tee.
To introduce several novel features that is applicable to all existing and future classifications of instruments, especially golf clubs, that are intended to make contact with another object, ball or otherwise.
To establish and promote correct golf club use, and testing, through the understanding and knowledge of modern golf club design technology using the Sweet Line principles derived from a balanced plane within the clubhead.
To overcome the mandated Sweet Spot belief, known throughout the centuries, wherein on clubheads there exists only one singular sweet spot derived from a head center of gravity, and to unveil this myth by conveying to golfers that what actually exists is a clubhead balance plane having an angular Sweet Line with Two Sweet Spots for hitting a ball on the ground and off a tee.
To pass on to my fellow golfers, my twenty five years of frustration in golf before my father said xe2x80x9cYou""re an Engineer . . . FIX IT!xe2x80x9d.
This patent does not take into consideration, nor is necessarily concerned with, prior patents, nor any other documentation, discussing, and interpreting a Sweet Spot as being the point at which to hit a golf ball. The Sweet Spot has also been interpreted as that One Singular Point, Center of Gravity, Center Point, Geometric Center, Center of Compression, Point of Compression, Center of Percussion, Impact Point, etc., which past golf club design concepts and principles were based upon, that are hereby repudiated, and justifiably so, by this disclosure.
This patent encompasses new engineering design principles in golf clubs, their manufacture and fitting, applicable to alignment markings and identification at any clubhead location, on or within the clubhead, adjustable or fixed, within or external to the impact area as defined by the USGA or other entities, visual or nonvisual, color coded, blended or otherwise, singular or plurality, and in any mannerism, allowing the golfer to automatically and exactly align the clubhead to a ball at any height, but basically at two heights, from the Ground or perched on a Tee, whereupon at ball impact results in the transferral of optimum power, control and direction of intent. In order to accomplish this, correct soling of the clubhead base should be made but is not necessary.
This present invention applies to all Symmetrical and Nonsymmetrical instruments that are used to hit an object. A comparison will be made between two instruments, a Symmetrical baseball bat and a Nonsymmetrical golf club, that are used to hit an object baseball or golf ball, to simplify the understanding of the mechanics and physics principles involved in their operation and differences, wherein both have a Swing Plane and other similarities.
A golf club has a Swing Plane, that projects through the clubhead called the Clubhead Swing Plane and whose Perimeter Line is called the Bernie Line. The Swing Plane also facilitates a Swing Plane Arc, Swing Plane Radius, Swing Plane Radius Length, and Center Of Mass Axis. The Bernie Line is the missing link in clubhead design that opens a new door in golf, wherein evolves many new reference derivations that will be identified and easily understood through analogies in this disclosure. The Clubhead Swing Plane can result in being much less skewed in this endeavor.
Each clubhead has its own individual Bernie Line that consists of three major subdivision lines, Sweet Line, Target Line and the Training Line.
The Sweet Line is located angularly on the clubhead face that contains the Central Axis Of Power offering a number of Infinite Sweet Spots that subdivides into Six Sweet Spots called the Maximum Sweet Spot, Optimum Sweet Spot, True Sweet Spot or Huzza Point, Ground Sweet Spot, and the Tee Sweet Spot. The Six Sweet Spots can be interrelated. The Sweet Line and the Balance Plane may not be symmetrical.
The True Sweet Spot is associated with clubheads designed to hit a Ball Impact Point, primarily from one reference point, such as the ground, that can be any combination of the Six Sweet Spots, or of a general independent or reference nature. The True Sweet Spot can be used to strike a ball at another height if the club lie angle is altered. The True Sweet Spot is a variable.
The Sweet Line, and derivatives, can be installed on clubhead faces incorporating bulge, roll, curved, flat, otherwise or any combination thereof. Examples, the Sweet Line can incorporate bulge and roll, being called Sweet Line Angular or Diagonal Face Bulge and Sweet Line Angular or Diagonal Face Roll, or having a Flat Sweet Line with the remainder of the face incorporating bulge and roll, or be flat faced, etc.
The angled Sweet Line is primarily referenced to two ball height resting locations, that being on the Ground or perched on a Tee, respectively called the Ground Sweet Spot and the Tee Sweet Spot, resulting in the term Two Sweet Spots, that are laterally apart necessitating a lateral movement of the clubhead alignment to the ball, that is dependant upon clubhead soling.
The available length on the Sweet Line to efficiently hit a ball at these two ball heights is measured from the Maximum Sweet Spot to the Ground Sweet Spot, or the Tee Sweet Spot, being respectively called the Ground Hit Line or the Tee Hit Line, that is also respectively measured vertically from the ground and called the Ground Sweet Spot Height and Tee Sweet Spot Height. The nonavailable area to hit a ball on the Sweet Line is called the Ground Dead Line or Tee Dead Line.
The Two Sweet Spots, Ground Sweet Spot and Tee Sweet Spot, can then be translated into vertical lines, or otherwise, on or external to the face impact area, being respectively called the face Ground Vertical Line and Tee Vertical Line, that can have the face grooves or markings referenced and designed accordingly.
From the Ground Vertical Line and Tee Vertical Line we can then derive top clubhead markings respectively called the Ground Target Line and Tee Target Line directions, that results in the Automatic Alignment and aiming of the clubhead to the ball with the direction of intent to the target, thus being referenced to the two ball heights.
Color coding can then be adapted with the Ground Target Line identified in green as the color of grass, and the Tee Target Line identified in white as in the standard color of a tee, whereby both visually indicates, and correlates to the golfer, instant and complete Color Coded Target Alignment for ball height and direction. These target direction lines can be referenced to the Target Line but may, or may not be parallel nor in straight lines, depending upon clubhead design and construction.
The Training Line, or associated lines, can be identified on the nonvisual, bottom or backside portion of the clubhead, that when inverted into the bag identifying that club as having the Bernie Line concepts, and is also used in club design, swing analyzing training aid, etc.
The aforementioned information is applicable to all clubheads, but, if the clubhead is not soled properly, a change in the Sweet Line angulation, being either more vertical or horizontal will affect all other associated parameters, and the use of the club. To correct this situation, clubs may incorporate different parameters such as lie, press, etc., that can be generically produced within these confines by the manufacturers, or be fitted exactly to the golfers individual Sweet Line derivatives. Once a Sweet Line and its derivatives are fitted to a golfer, the odds are against anyone else using that club. Unfortunately, all past clubs have been difficult to exactly fit to a golfer because their sole is cambered, arced, soled radius, etc., which may seem flat, but is actually an illusion.
Each club can be optimized in use by having repeatable Flat Base soling, along with other parameters, that establishes correct face orientation and alignment of the club to the ball and target, in reference to the golfers position. By having a Flat Base clubhead, fitted to the golfers Stance Triangle with a constant Sweet Line, results in optimum benefits to the golfer, but only if that flat soling can be felt to change when not flat, that alerts the golfer that the Sweet Line has changed.
Thus, a further improvement of the Flat Base is to connect a Hood Point which is sharp, or curved at the toe or heel, that becomes Automatically Hooded when used in a mannerism in which it was not designed for. Hence, when another golfer tries to use that club in their own Stance Triangle it becomes Automatically Hooded. A Hood Limit prevents the clubhead from completely flopping over.
Golf clubs that are design to hit a ball at one height that""s on the Ground coinciding with a True Sweet Spot, can facilitate a Second Base to allow hitting a ball off a Tee with Automatic Loft.
A Heel Base further allows the golfer to broaden the Two Sweet Spot and the Lateral Displacement of the club, conversely a Toe Base brings the Two Sweet Spots closer together reducing the Lateral Displacement. Either bases can be used for an uphill or downhill lie.
Moving the shaft position physically back in the clubhead, away from the face, opposite the clubhead center or any proximity thereof, is called Centerset, that can be used in clubhead weight distribution balancing.
Golfer eyes position, in relationship to the ball or clubhead, are normally found between vertical, and to an angular displacement of approximately thirty degrees. Conventionally woods, for example, have their crowned shaped head tops basically parallel to the ground, wherein if the Ground Target Line and or Tee Target Line are identified on these clubheads they will be distorted to the golfers eyes due to parallax and depth perception. This can be overcome with an EyeAligner that has the clubhead top, or an alignment mechanism, that faces the golfers eyes squarely, enabling him to automatically align to the ball.
The height of a clubhead face need not ever be higher than the equator of the ball, taking into account the balls compression and slip, loft, height, etc., unless the clubhead contacts the ground first. The height, or valley, can be concentrated in any mannerism to the Sweet Line, and called Sweet Spot Peak, that locates the optimize height of the clubhead or face with which to hit a ball.
Some clubs are intentionally used to make contact with the ground after ball impact. If the clubhead makes contact with the ground prior to the hit or during the dwell time, the clubhead will contort and alter the Sweet Line characteristics. This can be minimized by altering the face base of the clubhead to be sharp allowing the clubhead to Plow or Plow Through the ground that will offer minimum resistance, reduce clubhead bounce and other related stresses. The Plow can be an integral part of the Flat Base and extend into the Toe and Heel areas that will also contact the ground.
Since a small percentage of ball hits occur on the intended Two Sweet Spots or True Sweet Spot, clubhead design considerations are dependant upon balance clubhead parameters that relies upon influencing planes and axes within the clubhead to minimize losses.
There are Two Club Planes in a golf club that intersect, the Swing Plane and the Face Orientation Plane, not taking into account Control Mass or Orbital Mass that subdivides in equal masses. The Control Mass dominates from the Swing Plane to the heel, whereas the Orbital Mass dominates from the Swing Plane to the toe. The Control Mass, compared to its counterpart has less hitting area, more bell shaped with narrower sigma limits.
There are up to Five Clubhead Planes, Clubhead Swing Plane, Clubhead Face Orientation Plane, Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane, Ground Sweet Spot Plane, and Tee Sweet Spot Plane.
There are up to Five Clubhead Axes, the Center Of Gravity Axis, Clubhead Central Axis, True Sweet Spot Axis, Ground Sweet Spot Axis, and Tee Sweet Spot Axis.
These planes and axes are interrelated and arced during ball impact, wherein any three, or more, intersecting combinations create a master reference called the Bernie Point.
There are two main Power Distribution Curves, the Sweet Line Power Curve, and the Weight Distribution Face Line Power Curve that can be statistically plotted, in conjunction with the weight balancing of the Four Face Quadrants, called the upper, lower, toe and heel quadrants, with the respective curves called, for example, the Upper Toe Power Curve. The ideal resultant four quadrant bell shaped curves will be similar, less skewed, flatter, and with wide sigma levels with this patent.
The Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane has a Weight Distribution Face Line that has an angular limit between below horizontal and near vertical.
Clubhead weight distribution is of prime concern, for example, the more Lower Toe Weighting, and Less Heel Weighting, results in a more horizontal angle of the Sweet Line, that separates the Ground Target Line from the Tee Target Lines allowing more lateral movement of the clubhead between these lines, whereas, Upper Toe Weighting results in a more vertical angle that can result in the Weight Distribution Face Line being perpendicular to the Sweet Line.
These clubhead planes and axes divide up into eight quadrants that can form any angular relationship by weight distribution. One position will be shown when all planes and axes are at ninety degrees to each other, having better balancing forces, all in relationship with the True Sweet Spot. Another position will be shown when the Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane is horizontal.
Clubhead stability is enhance by a Quadrant Weight Distribution system that extends the weight not only to the sides, but also from the face to the back of the clubhead, while reference to base weighting, creating True Perimeter Weighting, otherwise known as Balanced Weighting, Split Weighting, Barbell Weighting, Seesaw Weighting, Elongated Toe Heel Weighting, or used up to an Eight Quadrant Weight Zones. The clubhead weight distribution can be at the extremities of the quadrants, away from, and balanced, in reference to the Bernie Point, with the clubhead designed accordingly.
When the Clubhead Face Orientation Plane is parallel to the clubhead face results in Weight Balanced Striking Power.
When the Clubhead Weight Distribution Axis is parallel to the clubhead face results in Balanced Weight Distribution.
Whereby, having the Clubhead Face Orientation Plane and the Clubhead Weight Distribution Axis back away from the face, in reference to the Swing Plane, and optimumly to the clubheads center Bernie Point results in Push Angle Reduction, or P.A.R., and the angular reduction of losses, with the ability of a clubhead miss hitting a ball to be more forgiving.
The Bernie Point is a variable located on the Center Of Mass Axis, and is used to determine any or all of the Six Sweet Spots.
The Bernie Point establishes all of the transferral of forces that are applied, in determining the resultant ball struck parameters.
To summarize this disclosure, when the Swing Plane is perpendicular to the Clubhead Face Orientation Plane, and perpendicular to Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane, all being perpendicular or parallel in relationship to the clubhead face, results in optimization of the Bernie Point Push Angle Reduction, and in relationship to the weight balancing of the Four Face Quadrants, and the True Sweet Spot or Two Sweet Spots face centering, whereby incorporating a Flat Base, when fitted to a golfer in his Stance Triangle, hence aligning to a ball and a target, produces the First Ultimate Golf Club design. The Second Ultimate Golf Club design is produced when the Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane is horizontal.
The Bernie Line and Bernie Point are the Deity in golf club design technology.
The invention relies on the Law of Physics that all Symmetrical and Nonsymmetrical instruments in their Dynamic Impact State have from one to an infinite number of Swing Planes and further that a symmetrical instrument Swing Plane has a Center Of Mass and Center Of Mass Axis, all within that instrument and further there is a perimeter line around each of these Swing Planes. Further the forward object striking portion of this perimeter impact line is called the Sweet Line that contains an Infinite Number of Sweet Spots or impact points with varying power levels.
A Nonsymmetrical instrument has a Swing Plane where the Center Of Mass Axis and Center Of Mass are within or may be external to that instruments mass, such as a golf club, which has a Swing Plane, and other planes and axes. The Swing Plane is subdivided and creates a perimeter line around the clubhead called the Bernie Line that encompasses the clubhead. The Bernie Line is subdivided into three major lines, Sweet Line, directional Target Line, and Training Line. The Sweet Line is Angular, varies between vertical and horizontal, and is the clubheads central striking axis. The Sweet Line contains a number of Infinite Sweet Spots with varying power levels, in which Six Sweet Spots are claimed, Ground Sweet Spot, Tee Sweet Spot, Maximum Sweet Spot, Optimum Sweet Spot, True Sweet Spot, and Minimum Sweet Spot. The Ground Sweet Spot and the Tee Sweet Spot are called the Two Sweet Spots that are referenced from the Maximum Sweet Spot to determine the lengths to hit a ball, called the Ground Hit Line and the Tee Hit Line. Above the Ground Sweet Spot and the Tee Sweet Spot we are unable to hit a ball, these lines are called the Ground Dead Line and the Tee Dead Line. These Two Sweet Spots can be identified to any number, but primarily to two ball heights on conventional clubs, or referenced to, and identified to any parameter change or changes. The Two Sweet Spots, are referenced to the two ball heights are the basis for determining the Ground Vertical Line and the Tee Vertical Line, and can be translated onto the top of the clubhead, respectively forming the Ground Target Line and Tee Target Line that are used to align the clubhead to the ball in the intended direction, whereby being in relationship to the Target Line and face contour.
The Ground Target Line and Tee Target Line connect to the Ground Training Line and the Tee Training Line, in relationship to the Training Line, that connects to the bottom of the Ground Vertical Line and the Tee Vertical Line, forming the Clubhead Ground Plane and Clubhead Tee Plane. As has been described the Ground Vertical Line and Tee Vertical Line are vertically displaced from each other requiring a later shift of the clubhead to coincide with that balls impact point height. In order to insure that the ball impact point height is constant when the ball is on a Tee a tool may be used. The true Sweet Spot can be used to identify a clubhead alignment to strike a ball at one specific height, requiring no lateral shifting of the clubhead. The Optimum Sweet Spot may or may not coincide with any of the Six Sweet Spots. The True Sweet Spot is designed to hit a ball at one height, but can facilitate a Second Base used to strike a ball at another height and have Automatic Loft. The True Sweet Spot can also be used to strike a ball at both heights, incorporating a clubhead having a Heel Base or Toe Base. The Sweet Line is controlled by the Three Triangles in golf, Stance Triangle, Club Triangle, and Alignment Triangle. The Sweet Line and derivatives exists on all clubs, that will change with parameter changes, but can be identified to each club and golfer""s parameters. The present invention determines the location. The Sweet Line and derivatives will not change with a clubhead having a Flat Base that is fitted to a golfer""s parameters, unless the clubhead is held incorrectly, or in another plane that becomes Automatically Hooded. The Hooding can facilitate a Hood Stop.
The Swing Plane has a Control Mass and an Orbital Mass. The Center Of Mass Axis can be moved back away from the clubhead face by shaft relocation called Centerset, or Optimum Centerset. If the Sweet Line was vertical, no lateral shifting of the clubhead would be required to strike a ball at any height. If the Sweet Line was more horizontal, more lateral shifting of the clubhead would be required to strike a ball at a different height. The Sweet Line can incorporate Horizontal Sweet Line Bulge, Vertical Sweet Line Roll, or Flat Sweet Line. The Sweet Line height can be referenced, to establish the top height of a clubhead. The Sweet Line height can be maximized on the clubhead called a Sweet Line Peak, or any derivatives. The Sweet Line deviation is also controlled by clubhead ground contact that is minimized by bottom face edge Plow. The Ground Target Line and Tee Target Line parallax and depth perception can be eliminated by incorporating an EyeAligner on the clubhead or ball. The Ground Target Line and Tee Target Line on conventional clubheads, can incorporate an Eyes Over The Ball focusing Antiparallaxer to eliminate parallax and depth perception.
The Swing Plane has several planes and axes that can be related to it. The Swing Plane contains several planes including Five Clubhead Planes, Clubhead Swing Plane, Clubhead Face Orientation Plane, Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane, Ground Sweet Spot Plane, and Tee Sweet Spot Plane. The Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane is formulated by a Quadrant Weight Distribution system, consisting of Eight Quadrant Weight Zones, with a Weight Distribution Face Line. These aforementioned planes contain several axes including Five Clubhead Axes, the Center Of Gravity Axis, Clubhead Weight Distribution Axis, True Sweet Spot Axis, Ground Sweet Spot Axis, and Tee Sweet Spot Axis. These planes and axes establish the Bernie Point, that when moved back away from the clubhead face results in Push Angle Reduction, otherwise known as P.A.R. The Bernie Point and all related planes and axes, relate to the Impact Swing Radius Arc and Impact Swing Radius Length. The Weight Distribution Face Line has two main Power Distribution Curves, the Sweet Line Power Curve, and the Weight Distribution Face Line Power Curve, in conjunction with Four Face Quadrants. The Sweet Line Angulation is primarily affected by Lower Toe Weighting, Extended Upper Toe Weighting and the Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane that when the Swing Plane Clubhead Face Orientation Plane and Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane are at right angles to each other, creates a Bernie Point. When the Swing Plane is perpendicular to the clubhead face, the result is an optimization of the Bernie Point and Push Angle Reduction. Henceforth incorporating Centerset and in relationship to the Quadrant Weight Distribution and the True Sweet Spot or Two Sweet Spots in consideration to face centering, whereby incorporating a Flat Base and fitting that golf club to a golfer in his Stance Triangle whereby aligning the correct Ground Vertical Line or the Tee Vertical Line in conjunction with a Target Line derivative to a ball, produces the First Ultimate Golf Club design.
All of the relationships to Clubhead Weight Distribution Plane when horizontal, results in the Second Ultimate Golf Club design. The Sweet Spot and its related Center Of Gravity terminology known throughout the centuries has been true but only applicable to a golf club Head without its components, and must be distinguished between New Technology, because it is not true and not applicable in use to a complete golf club, with all of its components, which requires New Terminology such as True Sweet Spot and Two Sweet Spots.
It is often asked what Sweet Spot means or refers to with regard to a club head. FIG. 14, illustrates one method for locating the conventional Sweet Spot 22 of a club head. The figure illustrates a club head without a shaft or grip or other components. The club head is shown with the club head face facing downward and balanced on a Sweet Line Locator 77. The club head will only balance at one point. In the present invention I have gone beyond Sweet Spot to Sweet Line. My Sweet Line determines a broad range of ideal locations on the clubhead for impact with a golf ball to obtain maximum results and reduce adverse influences on control, accuracy, precision and distance. By having the ball struck at the correct impact point on the clubhead the ball will travel along it""s intended path with the least amount of dispersion. The likelihood of the ball hooking or slicing is also reduced to a minimum. In the event the player actually desires the ball to hook or slice this may be accomplished by adjusting the clubhead position for impact, experience and practice would determine the exact adjustment to use.
The clubhead markings become a focused visual aid indicating exact clubhead positioning, when the golf club is swung. Most players take several preparatory swings prior to the swing that strikes the ball. The focused visual aid may be used in the preparatory swings using a blade of grass or other object in place of the ball. The focused visual aid is the Target Line which is also used as a training aid.
FIG. 15, illustrates a clubhead with Sweet Line 4 shown as a diagonal line, the Sweet Line 4 is raised to indicate both Angular Bulge 39xe2x80x2 and Angular Roll 40xe2x80x2. Horizontal Bulge is the curvature of the clubhead face surface extending from the Toe to the Heel. Vertical Roll is the curvature of the clubhead face surface extending from the top Crown of the clubhead to the bottom Sole of the clubhead. Horizontal Bulge and Vertical Roll are typically related to the club head Sweet Spot. Angular Bulge is a curved and raised area on the golf clubhead face surface that follows the Sweet Line at the Sweet Line""s diagonal. Angular Roll is a curved and raised area on the golf clubhead face surface that is perpendicular to the Sweet Line. My invention has the Angular Bulge and Angular Roll related to the Sweet Line. Angular Grooves 80 are shown parallel to the Sweet Line 4 and therefore at a diagonal. As an alternative the Angular Grooves could be perpendicular to the Sweet Line 4. It is also possible to have the Angular Grooves form a fan shaped design pointing upward with the fan shape center line being the Sweet Line 4 or downward with the fan shape center line being the Sweet Line 4 Also shown is Round Base 81. In addition Sweet Line Peak 34, also known as Hump, is shown together with Eyealigner 59, also known as Target Line.
FIG. 16, illustrates a conventional iron 67 shown in dotted lines and an iron with a curved base 81. Shown on the iron with curved base 81 is a Sweet Line Peak 34. Also shown is Sweet Line 4 as it would appear on both the conventional iron 67 and the iron with curved base 81.
FIG. 17, illustrates an iron with the Center Grip Shaft 42 aligned to point of contact for a ball resting on the ground at Ground Sweet Spot 10, which is the Sweet Line Centerset 48xe2x80x2. The Sweet Line Centerset is having the shaft and grip center line align with a specific point on the Sweet Line when the clubhead face surface is viewed form the toe of the clubhead. In FIG. 17 the specific point is the Ground Sweet Spot. The hosel can be positioned in order that the alignment takes place for any spot on the Sweet Line. The alignment forms a plane that includes the Shaft Center Line, the point selected on the Sweet Line and the horizontal line on the clubhead face surface that runs thru the point selected on the Sweet Line. Forward Press is when the Shaft Center Line is tilted off the vertical toward the intended direction of travel of the ball.
While the invention will be described in connection with a preferred embodiment, it will be understood that I do not intend to limit the invention to that embodiment. On the contrary, I intend to cover all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.